Jacob Zeit
Jacob Zeit is the son of Jim from The Capture of Father Time by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Jacob Zeit Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Capture of Father Time Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Perry Brown Secret Heart's Desire: To capture Father Time. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at herding cows and grabbing stuff with my lasso. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to stretch the truth and play up things about myself that just aren't true. Favorite Subject: Geografairy. It's so great to map out the Wild West! Least Favorite Subject: Theater. Never cared for them city folk activities. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Perry and his friends Wyatt Schnell and Tomtom Terry. They accept that I'm not really that much of a cowpoke. Character Appearance Jacob is above average height, with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. He wears a blue Western-inspired shirt with silver embroidery and blue jeans. Around his neck is a bolo tie. He often wears watches. Personality Jacob describes himself as a cowboy - he is good at riding horses, and hearding cows. He frequently talks in a fake cowboy accent to impress others, and loves telling implausible, heavily embellished stories. However, this is to play up the cowboy image. In truth, Jacob really isn't as much of a cowboy as he claims to be. Biography Howdy y'all! I'm Jacob Zeit, but you can call me Slim. I've got a yarn to spin. My father Jim was a rootin, tootin cowboy at the ripe age of twelve. One day, he managed to capture Father Time with his lasso. Ol' Father Time ain't visible to anyone who is more than three feet away from him. Turns out Jim done gone stopped time. He used the trick to play some little ol' jokes. But when he released Father Time, chaos erupted, and Jim was in big trouble. (switches to real accent) Well, that's a wrap. My dad has learned from his mistakes and has become a successful rancher. I live on a ranch in Arizona. Me and my older brother Joseph help out on the ranch, lassoing cows and taking them to market so they can be branded. I'm very good with a lasso, and I like to show tricks to the other students. I consider myself a cowboy. I know the days of the cowboys are over, but it's still something that makes me proud to be living in Arizona. I'm very good at horseback riding, and I also love playing the guitar. I also love myself a nice, juicy steak for dinner. I even know how to brand a cow. I love to show off my lasso to other students, and I always enjoy telling them about my feats and accomplishments in the Wild West. I'm going to be the next Jim in The Capture of Father Time. I find this to be good, but also bad. It would be really cool to capture Father Time and get to know how to stop time. But I'm not much of a prankster and don't want to get myself in trouble. I'd rather use time-stopping powers to do things that are actually useful, like getting my homework done. The truth is, I'm not the cowboy that I claim to be. It's all an act. Lots of the foreign students seem to think of cowboys when they think of America, and I play it up to entertain them. In reality, I'm just a normal kid. I'm just fine with computers and video games and other modern technology. Still, my friends tell me that they like me for who I am and that I don't need to put on an act to impress them. Trivia *Jacob's surname means "time" in German. *Jacob has a pet male chinchilla named Tex. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Sam Riegel. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Capture of Father Time Category:American